Computing systems have made significant contributions toward the advancement of modern society and are utilized in a number of applications to achieve advantageous results. Numerous devices, such as desktop personal computers (PCs), laptop PCs, tablet PCs, netbooks, smart phones, servers, Internet-of-Things (IoT) devices and the like have facilitated increased productivity and reduced costs in communicating and analyzing data in most areas of entertainment, education, business, and science. One common aspect of such computing devices is the wireless communication of data between devices.
Bluetooth® is a wireless communication standard that uses short-range radio links to communicate data between computing devices in a Wireless Personal Area Network, and wireless access to Local Area Networks (LANs), Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN), mobile telephone networks, and the like. The Bluetooth protocol can utilize advertising techniques to broadcast information to other devices and establish connections between devices. However, processing of the advertising packets may impact the performance of Bluetooth devices. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for improved advertising packet processing techniques.